


What Sober Couldn't Say

by IllyasJames



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Ace character, Drunken Confessions, Gay Character, M/M, bi character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 04:10:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11592645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyasJames/pseuds/IllyasJames
Summary: After everything in Barcelona is done and the suitcases are packed for the return flight home, the group get together for breakfast. Somehow the conversation turns to how people figured out their orientation and how they broke it to the people around them. For some reason Mari and Minako keep giving Yuuri odd looks.





	What Sober Couldn't Say

**Author's Note:**

> Day 204 of my 365FF Challenge
> 
> I felt like making Yuuri blush and admit being reckless sometimes. Plus just imagine Victor's face. :}
> 
> As always I sent you off to enjoy the work by reminding that [ my tumblr ](http://the-world-of-illyas-james.tumblr.com/) is always available if you feel the need to sent me an ask or start a conversation over messages.  
> Seriously. I love receiving them. And I do my best to always answer. :}
> 
> Small service announcement;  
> A more pressing issue, however, is Update Demands. I've gotten a couple of comments about this and, please, I am begging you, don't do the thing. I know you're excited; hell, I'm excited about seeing the next chapter/sequel too, I love the enthusiasm you guys have! However, I am also a person who suffers from anxiety and that makes it hard to write, especially when I feel like I'm being pressured. I will get blocked and there will be no updates if this happens. Not because I'm being mean, but I genuinely just don't handle it well.  
> So please respect me, and try your best to not come of as rude in your enthusiasm.  
> Thank you. :}

"I'm just saying that I'm still not certain my mother fully understands what Ace means." Phichit just sighs. "It took me at least an hour convincing her it wasn't an STD that i picked up in America." He flashes a smile at Yuuri. "She liked you from all of our video chats so she at least believed me when I said you were not the cause of this." 

Chris brings his drink to his mouth and grins. "Lucky, I think Victor would have fought you if anything like that had been the case. He's always been very protective about the people he liked. If I remember correctly, that is also the way his coach found out that he liked men as much as everybody thought he liked women." Victor giggles. 

"I see no harm in it. My interests have always been ambiguous. Although I'm not nearly as much of a playboy everybody gave me over the years." He side glances Minako and Mari who both, after figuring out Victor's intentions for him and Yuuri, had given him a lecture about his playboy manners. "It was just something that came with the territory of being in the public eye. So yeah, when a rink mate was cornered by a few hockey players for eyeing them too long. I felt the need to tell them that there was nothing wrong about appreciating a man's ass as long as it looked right. After all there is nothing sexual about looking. When they responded that I must like men as well, all I could say was 'So?'. Yakov tried to have me take back my words at first, till I showed him the picture of the guy I was going out with at the time." Victor laughs.

"He told me as long as it wouldn't interfere with my career he'd let me date whoever I wanted." He sighs. "That relationship went bust though the moment he found out I had told my coach. Suddenly instead of doing romantic things together, he wanted to go out and be seen. When I told him I had no intention to be seen by the press with somebody I was dating, he called me every slur you can give to a person. Saying I wanted my gay side to be a secret so that when I dated a girl I could pass as straight. Which is just ridiculous." 

Yuuri squeezes his hand in a reassuring manner. "You deserved much better than him and he knew it. The guy sounds like he was insecure about himself. And at least your coming out doesn't sound as embarrassing as you might think. You were after all sober." At this both Mari as Minako start to giggle. 

Phichit pouts. "Yuuri you promised." Yuuri looks at his friend sheepishly. "I wasn't talking about you. That was not a drunken confession, that was us just being a bit silly." Chris just glares at Victor who looks back unfazed. 

"Nor have I told Yuuri about that event my friend, so please turn that look around and wonder with me what he was referring to." Victor looks down at Yuuri who had slumped his head into his shoulder. "Because my dear Yuuri I feel that there is quite a story behind that comment you just made." 

Yuuri looks around the table and sighs deeply. "It is a story. And it will explain several things, most of all why nothing that reveled out relationship seemed to bother me as much as you mostly thought it would do." Yuuri rubs his face and wonders were he should start. Then he just decides to tell it as best as he can.

"So I've had a crush on you ever since I first saw you skate back then when you were sixteen. Never really his it as my parents never made me feel I had to be anything other the myself. I had pictures of you in my shoe locker, my notebooks, and any other place it was permitted to have them. And when they got me my Vicchan and I named it after you, well people knew I admired you greatly." Yuuri goes silent for a while. 

Then looks Victor straight in the eye. "Truth is, I was so enamored with you no one else ever made me think of them like I thought of you. Although I for the longest time did not label it. Never felt a need to it. That well... uhm..." He looks at Mari and Minako. "I don't think I can tell this story after all." 

Both Chris as Phichit bristle about Yuuri not being allowed to keep the story from them, but he reassures them he has no such intention. That he is just certain Mari and Minako are far better in telling this story than he is. After all, they have a far better memory of it. At this both women nod, and take over the story. 

"So by now you guys know my brother can get a bit bold when drunk. Bold, outgoing, and with a tenacity to say exactly what he wants at that moment." Mari smiles affectionately at him. "So of course when we found out he was accepted in Detroit, that his dream of becoming one of the great was going to be a real reality, our parents threw him an impromptu party over at the Ice Rink." She let's out a fit of giggles. 

Minako shakes her head. "In the end a former classmate of Yuuri who had started to work at the local TV station had managed to convince her boss that Yuuri was somebody they needed to follow. After all him getting chosen to attend such a prestigious school in America had to mean something." She gives Victor a clear look. "This is also the same local reporter that helped you set up Onsen on ice." Victor nods to indicate he remembers the person.

"Well she got her permission and set out to the party for a live registration. The station had hyped it a bit through their own radio station, making about sixty percent of all of Hasetsu either listening in through the radio or following it live on the television." Minako smiles wickedly. "The girl turned out to have had a major crush on our our dashingly dimwitted heart-breaker over there. So throughout the interview she had with Yuuri, an interview he only agreed upon due to the amount of alcohol already consumed, she tried to get him to say if there is a girl he was going to miss. And Yuuri very lovely sums up his mother, Mari, me, Yuuko, and even the triplets."

At this Mari takes over. "So she's all, yeah but those are members of you r family and extended of. I mean isn't there a girl you are interested in to be more than just friends, and apparently that hit a nerve with Yuuri. So he scrunches his nose, while pinching his lips and gives her this pointed glare. She completely misses the part that he is getting annoyed as she asks the same question again." she gets run down by a burst of giggles, and Minako isn't much better. Yuuri just sighs. 

"So it turns that I stared her right in the eye and went 'I have never had any images but those of Victor Nikiforov for six years now, I named my dog after him, talk about him whenever I'm not talking about something else, although that something else is usually skating, which mostly just results back to me talking about him. If it isn't absolutely clear I'm Hella Gay for Victor Nikiforov, I would not know how to tell you. Except you clearly missed the memo.' After that I stalked off and when somebody asked me what I was gonna do I yelled I was fucking going to make out with a Victor poster for all they could care." 

They all stare at Yuuri in utter amazement. The sheer laughter coming from Mari and Minako tell them every word he said had to be true, but that would mean...

"Yuuri?" Phichit's voice sounds softly. Yuuri turns to look at his friend before looking at Victor. 

"This is why when you showed up in Hasetsu everyone knew who you were, and all thought that you showing up only a month after me trying to pretend to do so to train me. Well at first they all thought it was endearing." Minako looks up at Yuuri's statement.

"That was till people found out that you actually had to do your best to convince Yuuri to even go out with you." The older woman gives Victor a soft smile. Mari nods.

"It's also why when you set up Onsen on Ice the people of Hasetsu set out to make it happen. They wanted you to stay, they wanted for you and Yuuri to find your way together. After all, he was their hero, the Hasetsu Ice Skater, that succeeded in getting the man he had confessed in liking to come after him."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this
> 
> All comments are greatly appreciated, even one as little as a smiley. :}


End file.
